<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Drive Me Crazy by Even_Eurydice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659744">You Drive Me Crazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Even_Eurydice/pseuds/Even_Eurydice'>Even_Eurydice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Something More, F/M, idk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Even_Eurydice/pseuds/Even_Eurydice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your partner Poe Dameron had hated each other for as long as you could remember. It takes a mission on Jakku and being interrogated by the First Order to make you see each other in a different light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Drive Me Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction, but I've read a lot and was bored and decided to try it. This takes some point before TFA, and it might feel a bit fast, I'm working on my pacing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jakku is hot. Scorching hot. You don’t mind, you grew up on Tatooine, but your partner, Poe Dameron, is visibly uncomfortable. </p><p>It's actually pleasing the bastard isn't enjoying this. You hate every fiber of his being, and you have since the moment his voice came over your flight comms on your first day. You hate how he can get away with anything, how he made women swoon with just a glance, and how he never listens to anyone except his own arrogant ass. When General Organa made the two of you partners three years ago, you actually considered leaving the Resistance. In the end, it was a good call because the two of you get more accomplished on missions than most teams, but every second working with him is infuriating. It was clear he also disliked you. He didn’t like that someone else in the Resistance was as good a pilot as him. And not for nothing, but you are just as stubborn as him, and you constantly argue. So watching him squirm and pant in discomfort in the bright sunlight on top of a sand dune is the best sight you’ve seen in a long time.</p><p>“Enjoying this Dameron?” you ask, looking through your binoculars at the Star Destroyer wreckage that lay at the bottom of the sand dune.</p><p>“Shut up (Y/L/N),” he grumbles, reaching for his canteen to drink even more water.</p><p>“If you keep drinking that you won’t have any left for the walk back to the ship,” you say, sticking your binoculars into your waistband, still looking ahead. </p><p>“That’s ok, I’ll get it from somewhere,” he replies, making a small gesture to your pack that contains a mostly full canteen.</p><p>You laugh coldly. “Like hell you will.” Before he can say anything else you slide down the sand dune. </p><p>Most people let Dameron do whatever he wanted to do. He was charming like that. Have him say anything with a smile and most people would find themselves at his feet doing whatever he asked. It was one of the things you found so frustrating about him. Leia has mentioned to you that it’s a good thing that you’re his partner because you remind him that he’s not a god and he has to do things for himself.</p><p>The wreckage is massive. It’s the head of a Destroyer, extending about 600 feet along the desert. The far right side had the wall blown off giving you easy access inside. You approach it slowly, gun at the ready should there be any survivors, however unlikely, as Dameron catches up with you. You climb up about ten feet and enter the Destroyer. The Resistance lost two dozen pilots and soldiers taking down this vessel a few days ago. Leia wanted you to go look for anything that could reveal a weakness in the First Order. The inside is vast. You can still see all the stations and seats where crew members would have received transmissions and data. You hop down to the nearest one and try to activate it. </p><p>Dameron walks ahead of you, looking around, seeing if he can open anything. You spend about six minutes in the silence that always occurs whenever both of you are focused. Eventually he gets to a station and opens up a tiny drawer next to the beaten down screen.</p><p>“Holy shit,” he says. “Sixty credits.”</p><p>You look up. “Our mission is to look for files or battle plans, Flyboy, not find new gambling money,” you say, walking away from the fifth station you searched. </p><p>“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I can’t take a consolation prize,” he replies in a sing-songy voice, putting the coins in his pack. </p><p>You roll your eyes and walk towards the front of the head, looking through the empty gaps in the wall where glass once was. </p><p>“Find anything?” he calls up to you.</p><p>You shake your head. “All the tech is dead from the impact of the crash. Makes sense.”</p><p>Dameron approaches your side, his head slowly moving around, getting another look of the wreckage. “Yeah,” he says quietly, thinking to himself, “I’ll send a transmission to Leia-”</p><p>He is cut off by a blasting sound. You duck on instinct, whipping your head around to see who fired. There were about twelve stormtroopers and lieutenants coming at you from the opposite side of the head. </p><p>“Shit!” you shriek as you and Poe dive to opposite sides of the wall, grabbing your guns to fire back.</p><p>“Who are they?!” you shout at him across the gunfire.</p><p>“Probably survivors!” he shouts back while dodging blasts.</p><p>“Look at this place! What’s the likelihood of that?!” you yell, shooting two stormtroopers in the process. </p><p>“Well I guess by our current situation, VERY LIKELY!” he roars.</p><p> A few seconds later one of the uniformed lieutenants fires at Poe, hitting him in the leg.</p><p>“FUCK” he yells as he slides down at wall, hands still firm on his blaster.</p><p>“Dameron, you okay?!” you shout at him before taking down the officer who shot him. </p><p>“I’m fine, can we just finish-” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence and you don’t get to hear it before a small grenade is thrown between the two of you and explodes. The explosion is small enough not to kill either of you, but enough to send you flying. You land hard, your face whacking against the floor and blood fills your mouth. There is a loud ringing noise in your head, which you know is aftershock from the explosion. You can see Poe moving slowly on the ground a few feet away from you. Your blaster is taken, as is his. You get pulled up by some troops and pushed against the nearest wall, the same happening to Poe. The stormtroopers move to the side, blasters up in a position to shoot immediately should one of you move. </p><p>One of the uniformed officers steps forward and kneels in front of the two of you. He takes a long look at Poe, then at you, and before he can say anything you spit the blood that was in your mouth on his face and uniform. A split second later he backhands you across the face. You can feel Poe bristling beside you.</p><p>“Easy Dameron,” you whisper quietly. The last thing you need is Mr. Hothead starting a fire.</p><p>The officer stands and says, “I really don’t know why Leia bothered to send Resistance scum out here.” He pauses expecting one of you to say something. You don’t.</p><p>“The First Order may be new, but we certainly aren’t idiots,” he continues. “We know to erase a ship’s files and memory when a crash is imminent,” he says with a wicked smile on his face. </p><p>You look up at him, and start to bristle too. The First Order robbed you and Poe of your families and even this low-ranked officer made you want to exact revenge. You notice he has a gun attached to his belt. High quality, deathly, probably the same kind that injured Poe. You wonder how much blood he’s lost but don’t risk moving your head to look. </p><p>When both of you remain silent, the officer chuckles lightly before turning his face serious. “Where is the location of your base?” It’s a question, but it definitely doesn’t sound like one, his tone chilling your insides. You remain silent and look straight ahead. Poe does the same. The officer crouches again, this time inches from your faces, and he asks again. </p><p>“Where is your base?” He says it quieter this time, your bones growing even colder. The officer gets no reply. In a flash he pulls out a knife and presses it to your throat. Your eyes widen and Poe tenses up and shouts in protest. You want to tell him not to say anything, that it’s better for you to die than have the safety of the Resistance compromised, but you know even whispering could split your throat open. </p><p>Poe doesn’t say anything for about ten seconds before the officer puts more pressure on the blade, causing a thin line of blood to appear at your neck.</p><p>“Ithor!” Poe shouted. “They are on Ithor!”</p><p>You are confused for a millisecond before you realize what he’s doing. Before the officer can say anything, you kick outward, hitting him in the stomach. While he’s momentarily winded you grab his wrist and shove the knife into his chest, using his body as a shield from the stormtroopers blasts. You grab the gun out of his belt and toss his body on top of Poe, should anyone try to shoot him. Once you shoot the first stormtrooper you dive to it’s body so you can toss their gun to Poe.  Within a matter of seconds all of the troops are on the ground and dead. </p><p>Your hand immediately moves to your throat to stop the bleeding. You tear a piece of your pant leg off and tie it around your neck so your hand can be free. </p><p>“That was smart of you,” you say to him. “Giving them a false location.” Ithor was an Outer Rim planet, same as Byss where the base was actually located, but far less remote.</p><p>“I knew they would think I would lie to them. But I also knew that you had a plan, so I trusted you,” he replies quietly, moving to pick up all the blasters on the ground. </p><p>You pause him and give him a tight hug. He feels startled against you, but then hugs you back. This wasn’t something the two of you had ever done before. But being interrogated by a First Order officer was also something the two of you had never done before, so today is filled with firsts.  You stay like that for a few nice seconds before pulling away and helping him pick up all the blasters. If you couldn’t give the Resistance information you could at least give them some weapons. </p><p>A few hours later, after debriefing Leia on what happened, and her asking you if you were okay five different times, the two of you found yourselves walking down the hall to your bunkers. You were both pretty battered up and tired but you find yourself wanting to ask Poe a question.</p><p>“Happy to be out of the desert?” you ask, a smile on your face.</p><p>“Shut up, (Y/L/N),” he laughs.</p><p>“No, I’m serious. Just a few more minutes there and you would have fallen at your feet begging the Force for mercy. Or water.”</p><p>He laughs again. You reach the door to your bunk and pause. You’re about to open it when he says something.</p><p>“Hey, (Y/N),” you turn around at the mention of your first name. You and Dameron almost never called each other by your first names.</p><p>“Yeah?” you replied</p><p>“I have something I want to tell you…” his voice trailed off.</p><p>You smile, and for the first time ever, you don’t completely hate Poe Dameron. You pat him on the shoulder and say, “Tell me tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>